1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an audio adapter device.
2. Description of Related Art
Media research companies may provide measurements of media exposure on consumer devices. Media exposure may be measured in the vicinity of the media devices by recording ambient audio using a built-in microphone of the media devices.
Infotainment is a portmanteau of the terms information and entertainment to describe information-based media content or programming that also includes entertainment content in an effort to enhance popularity with audiences and consumers. Infotainment applications may include identification services and/or applications that use the built-in microphone of a personal media device, e.g. smart-phone, tablet computer to sample of music or other media being played in the vicinity of the personal device.
Both media research and infotainment may create an acoustic fingerprint based on the sample, and compares the acoustic fingerprint against a central database for a match, or look for pre-inserted watermark, i.e. encoding, which includes meta-data as to the content in which the acoustic fingerprint or pre-inserted watermark are embedded into. If an identification is made, information such as the artist, song title, and album may be sent to the user or any other designated service can be provided.